Prototype - Team Up
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: [Set after 2 with an alternate ending.] - Heller changed his mind. Instead of killing Mercer he let him live as two memories surfaced from a recently consumed male; these visions revealed a set up.. and hidden projects that Gentek have underway. Forced to put their differences aside to destroy this threat the two form a shaky alliance that might topple [will post when have time].
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** So, I've been playing Prototype 2 a lot lately. A lot (since I don't currently have 1). Because of this I've felt the want to make a fanfic based on it. This is my take on it and my design, set after Prototype 2 with a different ending that leaves Mercer alive and the pair to team up for awhile (unless things work out). I'd really love to hear your opinion on it, readers, so review. n_n I'd be much appreciated. Feedback is good. Do you like the idea I'm working on or should I change something?

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Prototype, Alex, Dana, Heller, Rooks, or anything in the game. I just own the characters I designed.

* * *

**[Chapter 1] - Alternate Start**

Everything that day had actually gone far _different_ than predicted. He had learned a far worse truth than he had anticipated. Assuming the death of his family was because of that viral punk James Heller had originally set out to do what he could, later swinging toward bringing down Alex Mercer when he discovered that he was responsible for the second outbreak. Who would have predicted that instead of killing Mercer he would learn a more dangerous truth.. a truth that would force the pair to join up. Alex was the least of his worries.

Putting the pieces together had been a very difficult task, but as it was being set it wasn't the picture he had imagined. He hoped and prayed that once Alex was out of the way things would look up, that he would save the city from the virus, from the monsters.. but while targeting Mercer he overlooked a very important fact. Something wasn't right.

Gentek was _far_ too quiet, though his encounters with Koenig and Sabrina, who both turned out to be from Mercer's Evolved army, proved a different light. They had been defeated far too easily. Sabrina had been hiding something from Mercer and him, but it was too late. Alex had killed her.

The thing that had stopped Heller from getting rid of Mercer was a very important thing.. a _detail_ he had overlooked. While searching through the memories of someone he had consumed he had stumbled upon a very prominent word. Gemini. Assuming it had been something minor, like perhaps in relation to the Redlight and Blacklight virus', he had not realized that Gemini meant something else.

When he had been about to fight Mercer a memory had appeared in his mind, _demanding_ his attention. Before he realized what was going on his mind became warped with this memory and he blinked to see Mercer standing over him, pinning him to the roof the pair stood on.

As if sensing something was amiss Mercer had got off him, backing away at the blank stare that Heller had been giving him. Hands on his hips, the black haired infected waited patiently for the older man to come back to reality.

* * *

_The memory was of a cell.. that contained two little children, a boy and a girl, and above the door was a capital word that made his blood chill. GEMINI._

_A conversation came with it, a shadowed male face grinning as he spoke. __**"This is completely brilliant."**_

_A female voice spoke up. __**"What is, sir?"**_

_**"The fact that we framed Mercer so he would become a distraction for Heller."**__ The male chuckle as the memory then showed him walking down a hall with his hands folded behind his back. He paused to turn and look at the female speaker. __**"It was a genius strategy. Who would have thought that while they go toe to toe, bent on killing the other, a more dangerous creation lurks in waiting."**_

_**"Are you.. referring to the twins?"**__ The female asked hesitantly, as if trying to understand._

_The shadowed man nodded. __**"Of course. When Heller kills Mercer they will kill him."**__ The memory changed angle and it showed him sitting in a chair. __**"All is going as we hope."**_

* * *

_Another memory surfaced. It revealed a tall man in a cell, his form shadowed with a deep grey blanket, but Heller could see chains trailing out from underneath, locked to the floor a few inches away._

_**"How much longer before Sagittarius is done?"**__ A sharp male voice whispered._

_Another voice answered, __**"A week? A month? A year? We don't know, sir. He's not complete at the moment."**_

_**"Continue to advance him. I want him finished before we're forced to send in another bomb to level the city."**_

_The man nodded, the voices just out the celled door of Sagittarius' room. He stirred, lifting his head as the cover shifted down. His head was concealed in darkness, but his eyes slowly opened to reveal amber orbs that swirled with contained emotion. His lips shifted, now visible, and he slowly began to smile._

_**"We have a lot of work to do before he's ready for what you're asking, sir. Right now he wouldn't stand a chance."**_

_**"Make him stand a chance, doctor."**_

* * *

Finally shaking his head, Heller had stood and stared at Mercer with a shocked expression on his face.

**"What?"** Alex had demanded of the expression, obviously confused about what had caused the change in emotion.

Heller's deep voice had been strained with the fading memory and his surprise so it came out in a whisper. **"It's a lie."**

Alex had arched a brow beneath his hood, shifting his weight. **"What?"** He repeated irritably.

Heller looked off into the distance, searching for the Gentek building. **"It was a setup. This.. is a _fucking_ setup. We shouldn't be fighting."** He then turned back to face the fellow infected, his eyes wide. **"Gentek set us up, those mother fuckers."**

**"You're not _making_ any sense, Heller. Explain."** Mercer growled, frustration heavy in his words. He wanted nothing more than to rip Heller apart because of his intervening. He had set his goal back because of the killing spree of his Evolved.

Heller had thrown up his right hand, using it as a gesture as if to give life to his next words. **"A memory just revealed a trick. Gentek was using you to distract me from learning about their side projects."**

**"Side projects? You do understand that I had people in Gentek- _the very same people you killed_ -that could deny there being any side projects."** Mercer replied with a scoff.

**"That's because they were authorized through outside means. Raymond McMullen must have had them under wrap when he first created Gentek. The projects wouldn't have started until after the first outbreak. It makes fuckin' sense now."** Heller stated, his tone proud, as if he had just discovered the meaning of the universe and it was the greatest thing to him. **"They were under a different branch to keep them hidden."**

**"An interesting theory, but you have no _evidence_ that proves you're telling the truth."** Alex responded automatically with his more skeptical side, eyes narrowing beneath his hooded shadows.

**"The memory was from Roy Stanson, a doctor who worked with fuckin' Gentek, but under a medical association.."** The pieces were clicking into place quicker as he spoke. **"He worked with two main projects: Gemini and Sagittarius, _both_ zodiac references. The Twins and the Archer."**

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the knowledge of Roy fill his mind as he worked through the information. His eyes opened to stare at Mercer.

**"The Twins.. If I kill you the Twins will kill me-"**

Mercer lifted his hands, waving them up and down slowly a few times in a 'slow down' gesture. **"You're losing me. Twins?"**

Heller took a deep breath and dove into what he was discovering. **"Infected twin children that were created to kill infected. To kill _you_, originally, but when I became infected they decided to use me to kill you. Realizing that they couldn't control me the Twins were going to get rid of me once you were out of the picture-"**

**"So you're suggesting.. what?"** Mercer interrupted him, shifting his weight to the left foot. **"That this doctor Stanson helped create something that could kill us both.. these Twins?"** He smirked, the expression visible and clear. **"I _knew_ you were bat shit crazy, Heller, but you've blown it out of proportion. Where is your proof?"**

Heller smiled now. **"We hunt down those who worked with Stanson, like Reed Archer and Stephen Victor."**

Mercer's eyes narrowed more. **"Wait. Reed Archer? I _know_ that name. He's the cousin of Karen Archer."**

Heller nodded his head before taking a step back. **"As much as I want to pound your face into the ground I believe that we have a much larger threat to face.."**

**"Are you implying we team up? What makes you think I won't kill you for the _trouble_ you've caused?"** Mercer asked defiantly.

**"Like ****_hell_**** you could kill me. Besides you'll need me to put down Gentek fully."** Heller said with a smirk on his dark-skinned face.

**"Alright, what do you suggest we do?"** Mercer had questioned.

Heller's smirk widened and he began to chuckle. **"What we do best.. _destroy_."**

That was how one thing had ended and another grew to take its place. Two people with a common interest.. two extremely abnormal men pit together in a duet of power, to finish what was started before their infection.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Leave a review, tell me what you think. :3 Thanks. Adios for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** So, fair warning. There's no particular single view I'll be focusing on. Like, it's not all from Mercer's perspective or Heller's. It'll be from multiple characters depending on what's going on at that precise step in the story. Yes, there will be a bit of cursing in some chapters, like this one. Another thing I want to say is this: I know Prototype is very.. gory and yes, there will be gore, but not enough to turn stomachs for those light-feeling readers (or me, since I get sick at the sight of blood and suck at writing gore). It'll all probably be brief. Might be a few more in depth ones. The fighting scenes, on the other hand, will be detailed. Thanks for the follows and favorites. Pure credit for the Threshers goes to a friend of mine, he designed the type. n_n Without further wait, I present to you chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Prototype is the property of the people who made it. I just own the characters I designed.

**[BlackLadyCharon]**  
Thanks. :D I did not like that unexplained in-the-game-series transition from anti-hero to villain (even after being told about the comic or whatever that explains the world tour he takes). I felt like.. it took away what made Mercer so lovable and so interesting. Heller's moderately decent, but he swears a whole lot, and the 2nd game has a bunch of comical comments and remarks that make it light and amusing. I loved the story behind it, but the ending.. no, just no. All the no's in the world. I kind of have a general outline for the story's plot so hopefully you'll like what comes in the future. n_n Thanks for the feedback, it helps.

* * *

**[Chapter 2] - Tall Tale Stranger**

The streets of New York Zero was much the same as it was a year prior. The Red Zone was overrun, the Yellow Zone was half consumed by the infected and the Green Zone was still a safe haven, but was controlled by the military. Time was spent killing the infected and yet it was wasted as more just kept appearing.. and new creatures as well. It was literal chaos. Lives were thrown away like trash, swept under the rug like bugs.

Even with the somewhat truce between the Prototype pair things were relatively tense. Heller could tell Alex was still irritated over his slain Evolved, but they had spent the last year adding more to the army, to replenish it, so his irritation had decreased.

As time passed new creations surfaced on the streets. The list included Reaper, Chomper, Crawler, Jerry and Thresher. Each are strange in their own way and all are seemingly hostile like the rest.

The first on the list is the _Reaper_ type. To put it simply it's death personified into an infected host. This creature has scythes for arms, is very fast, aggressive and has a metallic-like skin similar to the Juggernaut type. They travel alone and only around a Hive.

Second is the _Chomper_ type. It's a large dog-like infected with sharp teeth, a thin-bladed back, clawed feet and is skinless. They are weak against fire, travel in pairs and walk on all four legs. Because of having no eyes they have to smell out their prey which makes them perfect killing targets as they are easily distracted.

Next is the _Scaler_, or Crawler, type. It's a big lizard that is seen on walls or ceilings of buildings. Their main nesting place is at a Hive and they travel in three's. They have a long tongue, slim bodies and are quick. The last addition to them is their toxic drool that burns on contact.

Fourth on the list is the _Jerry_ type. To put it plainly they're tall infected that originated from an infected soldier named Jerry. Due to their slowness they are easy to outmaneuver, but if grabbed it's hard to break their hold, even for an Evolved. They hang in fours around Hives and have a blade sticking out of the back of their head that juts up in an arc toward the sky. Their metallic-like skin makes them difficult to stab and they have clawed hands for slicing and dicing.

And finally is the _Thresher_ type. Threshers are bipedal creatures with impressive musculature and balance, standing between the height of a Juggernaut and a Brawler. Their midriffs narrow toward the hips with rather short, wide-set legs to keep them firmly grounded when swinging their disproportionately long and powerful arms. Threshers are incapable of grabbing or handling objects, thus thrown attacks are eliminated, due to the fact they lack hands. Instead, a Thresher's thick forearms end in bony, shovel-like blades they use to mow down enemies. These beasts are particularly good for crowd control, as they swipe their way through hordes. They cannot move very quickly, and while able to jump much higher than a man, their legs make them incapable of leaping immense distances as a Hunter or Evolved would.

They have next to no neck at all, limiting their range of vision, which explains their tendencies to flail and lash out in what appears to be a blind rage. A Thresher's head is semi-vector like with small eyes and thick-set, stout mandibles set in the jaws. Leading up from the arms, a Thresher's flesh is covered in short, thick spines that enlarge about the shoulders -furthering their menacing upper-body structure. A Thresher's weakpoint would be it's flanks, just above the hips. They have strong core muscles to swing their hulking upper frames, but lack the musclemass and ridges that protect it's legs, arm and shoulders.

The military is determined to destroy each of these new creatures. Even with the changes in the chain of command they stick to their goals. These new faces adorn the list of those needing to be killed by Mercer, Heller and their allies. Same of Gentek.

With the discovery of Gemini and Sagittarius efforts have been made by the Prototype pair to locate the scientist and remove them from the picture. So far the only people killed were a grunt soldier and Roy, both of which had actually very little to do with the two projects.

Heller has seen little of Mercer as he sticks with Dana, who fishes around for information, sometimes able to gather some new information- which turns out to be a dud when checked as the buildings mentioned are usually cleared on arrival or not as they seem.

On the chance they discovered something worthy of note it was interrupted by the military.

Heller made sure a year prior to send Amaya to her aunt in another state. He had to keep her safe and New York Zero was far from safe. Dana had told him he made the right move, but regret filled his mind. She was so far away, what if something happened to her?

On another note he was relatively shocked to catch glimpses of a woman around town who moved too _fast_ for him to catch up with when he tried. What if she was an infected or part of Mercer's Evolved army? He would have to ask Mercer about her identity.

* * *

At another side of the Yellow Zone..

Mercer was a bit _excited_ to be hunting. He had always treasured such a sensation once he got his powers. It made him the hunter.. instead of the prey. His present task was something Dana had secured for him. A bit of Intel that was gained from a radio call between a soldier and Red Crown. He was tailing a tank that had a scientist who was being moved to a secret facility at the back of a military base at the eastern edge of the Yellow Zone.

He was currently running and jumping roof to roof, following the armored vehicle unknown.

He had considered his position a lot. Allies with Heller, that is. It was such a tricky thing given that they had negative feelings about each other. Would they ever become more than allies.. or would they eventually be at each other's throat again?

Mercer didn't know and really didn't care. He gave Heller his powers, the man should be _grateful_. He had a chance to keep Maya safe. Though Mercer had previously used the daughter against the African-American man he regretted that. He had been manipulated by Gentek and Blackwatch even then when he had broken away. It disgusted him.

An interesting question had come up between the pair when Mercer had met with Heller briefly. He asked about a dark haired female who was quick, fast enough to escape Heller. This intrigued Mercer.

Just who _was_ this mysterious girl? Was she someone he had recruited to his cause.. or was she a natural creation of the virus, like he had been.. a Prototype?

She couldn't be an Evolved. He knew each and every one of them as he dealt with them often. This woman rang no bells in his head.

His attention drew back to visual instead of mental and he accessed his situation. He was crouched on the corner of a roof, eyes observing the tank as it rolled to a stop before a military base.

He slid down the roof and crept up behind a single soldier and consumed him, taking his form. He then followed after the tank as it entered the base. No one paid the random soldier any mind as he trailed after the vehicle to the back of the base. He stood a bit away as a white lab coated man hopped out of the tank and was escorted inside by a pair of Blackwatch soldiers standing by. He let them enter without intervening as he replayed the overheard conversation in his mind.

* * *

_**"Alpha One-Two this is Red Crown. How goes the extraction of the primary? Over." **_

_**"Red Crown, Alpha One-Two here. We're on our way to pick up the scientist as we speak. Three mikes until arrival, over."**_

_**"Copy that, Alpha One-Two. Over."**_

_**"Red Crown, I have a question."**_

_**"What is your question, Alpha One-Two? Over."**_

_**"Why do we need to protect Dr. Victor.. Isn't he just another Gentek fuck up?"**_

_**"Dr. Victor is working on a project for Gentek. Any further information is classified. Get him east side pronto, Alpha One-Two."**_

_**"Will do, over."**_

* * *

Heller had mentioned a Victor. Wasn't it Stephen Victor? This was the break he _needed_. If Mercer consumed Victor then he could perhaps locate the others AND learn more about the supposed new Gentek projects. That train of thought made him excited and he eagerly strolled forward toward a man who was trailing behind a group of moving soldiers. He knew it was a high commander by the yellow-ringed black outfit. Once consumed and in his new form he moved toward the entrance, his hand slipping over the scanner to provide access.

With it granted he opened the door and entered, letting it close behind him as he grinned beneath his mask.

Things were about to get _wild_.

* * *

Heller wasn't particularly thrilled to be sitting out, but his job was relatively easy compared to his counterpart, Mercer, who was out checking for information on a new lead. He himself was getting tired of sitting around. He decided it was time for some fresh air. He left Dana's safe house and made his way up to the highest building in the Yellow Zone. He perched himself on the edge and just watched the skyline before him. He could see distant dark shapes moving over the Red Zone area, but they were mere dots from his location.

Probably Flyers.

His attention narrowed on a form running across the rooftops down below and he placed a hand (the elbow raised) on his left knee, arching a brow at the movement.

The figure crouched, jumped and glided toward the building he was on before running up the side. He stood and turned just as the figure landed on the roof close by.

He realized instantly that it was the dark haired woman. He clenched his fist as she turned her face away so he couldn't see, black strands of hair coming down to her mid-back. She was dressed in a knee-length black dress with grey rings on the ends. It had a single strap on each shoulder which left the pale shoulders open, but concealed beneath the hair that rested over them. She wore black ballet shoes with a matching bow in her hair. There was also a sash-like thing on her waist that extended from the back in two tail-like ends that trailed down to her ankles.

**"Who the hell are you?"** Heller demanded. He examined her left arm, which was visible. There were cuts all over the white flesh.. some _fresh_, though most were older and scarred. Her arm had a grey wristband that had letters and numbers on it, but he couldn't figure out what they said.

**"..wouldn't you like to know?"** She asked sarcastically.

**"No dip, that's _why_ I asked."** He replied irritably.

**"I'm a lonely shadow.. lost in a world of light."** She lifted her head, staring at the sky with her side to him, expression unknown. **"You're after Gentek, aren't you? You and Alex."**

He snorted. **"Them _and_ those fucking Blackwatch bitches."**

She tilted her head, hair shifting a little to reveal a section of her pale neck. **"Word gets around easily of your mission. I'd.. like to help, but.."** Her head shifted down so she could stare at the ground. **"You see.. I cannot. He'll be upset if I help you, but what else _can_ I do? He has lost his mind.."** She muttered to herself.

**"The fuck are you saying? Who is he?"** He asked, folding his arms against his chest.

She hugged her waist. **"I fear it's only a matter of time before he forgets even me.."** Her words were sorrowful.

**"Who?"** Heller repeated.

She dropped her head to stare at the ground, hair dangling, shoulder and neck visible.. and also her lips, which was seen through a section of her hair. They moved as she spoke. **"You'll find out soon enough.."**

With that said she stood up straight, crouched and jumped, soaring off the building to descend down the side. When he moved to follow he saw no falling form below as he reached the edge of the roof.

It was as if she had _vanished_ into thin air.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Who is this strange woman Heller met? Who is 'he'? Will Mercer get to Victor and consume him or will shit hit the fan? Is it even the mentioned Stephen Victor? Stay tuned to find out. Review and tell me what you think. n_n Adios for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** I'm back with chapter 3! Thanks to all you follower's and those who have favorited this. I hope you're all liking the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm actually having a _lot_ of fun writing the Evolved, which will start in the next chapter. As the story progresses you'll learn more about the characters, especially those that are Evolved such as Nathan and Macy. As I'm writing I'm having a hard time trying to pinpoint which one I've wrote about is the most epic in my eyes. I'm also asking for your help, guys! If you'd like to make an Evolved for the story post a review for a position (I have some stuff wrote down such as what the main power and codename are, if they have one specified) or PM me directly and you might get to design him or her. I have a few that I haven't created yet and so I'm interested to see if you guys would like to make one. n_n

**Disclaimer:** This has not changed since the last chapter. Prototype is still not and will never be mine. I just the own the characters I've designed.

I've already answered your question, _**pwashington**_, but for the sake of others I'll answer it here also. Mercer still caused the outbreaks, that hasn't been altered, but the reason for Heller going after Mercer has changed. In the game Heller's anger toward Mercer is taken from the assumption that Mercer supposedly killed his family. In this story Gentek is using that assumption to pit him against Mercer while they do what they do in the background; create more dangerous things to try to 'control'. Realizing that his anger is wrongly directed, that Mercer was a puppet and he's not his true enemy, that he didn't kill his family (specifically his wife since at that point Heller knew Maya was alive, who was then given back to him once they became 'allies'), he stops trying to kill Mercer. This story starts there, where a shaky alliance has formed. I'll repeat it: Mercer was indirectly used to keep both him and Heller 'distracted'. As _**pwashington**_ pointed out to me the virus killed Heller's wife, not him. This is true. I hope I've explained this for everyone to understand. n_n

* * *

**[Chapter 3] - Stalker Helper**

The corridor echoed with his soft footsteps, his stride lengthy and soon he was pushing open another door, slipping into a wider room. It was empty. So, the base was _underground_? He noted the two closed elevators across from him that actually blended in with the surrounding walls.

Mercer stepped over to them, forcing them open. The elevator was down below at the bottom and so he jumped in, grabbing the chain to make his descent. He heard the elevator doors close up above him. It was a quick process as he would let go, grab again and repeat until he stealthily landed on the elevator. He crouched, opened the hatch and jumped inside. Then he opened the door with the press of a button. The parting doors slowly revealed the huge room before him filled with lab coats and Blackwatch. Both spared him a glance as he entered, his commanding outfit drawing the closest few to salute his entry.

**"Jackson, sir!"** A shorter soldier chirped.

The more relaxed looking one beside the first lowered his hand hesitantly. **"I.. didn't expect you to come inside, sir."**

The other two soldiers merely dropped their hands when he returned the salute.

Mercer chuckled softly, shaking his masked head. **"At ease, men."** His voice was deep and strange to him. **"Just coming down to check on the good doctor. I heard he had arrived."**

The first soldier nodded. **"Yes, sir, he just arrived a few minutes ago."**

Mercer folded his hands together behind his back and nodded. **"Carry on, men."**

**"Sir!"** They saluted him once more before conversing with each other. As he walked toward the side room, where he figured the doctor was, other soldiers paused to salute before returning to what they were doing.

This was _too_ easy-

He was cut short as his faltering step happened just as a sharp voice called out to him.

**"Jackson, what the _hell_** **do you think you're doing?"**

He spun around to address the voice as Jackson's memories supplied the info on this oncoming military man. His eyes widened behind his mask. Now standing before him was a member of Blackwatch. Jordan Kester, call-sign 'Joker', was the main sniper of the Yellow Zone. He was the best in NYZ all together and as such he was a high ranking officer. His call-sign was quite the _opposite_ of his personality as he was a ruthless and serious man.

'Jackson' stood at attention before his superior. **"Sir, my job entails the supervision of all new personnel on the premises, including this lab."**

Kester studied him through his lens before nodding. **"Continue."** He turned and walked over, heading toward a group of three soldiers close by.

Mercer felt suddenly _antsy_. Even though Kester was a master sniper he was also praised as being proficient at combat. He did two years as a combat trainer before becoming the top sniper, which he had been doing all his life prior. It wasn't that he couldn't take him. No, Mercer fought creatures that made Kester look like an ant beneath his boot, but he had no interest in having a full on fight. He needed to get in, consume the doc and ditch this place without alerting people.

He moved his feet, again heading toward the door that led to the attached laboratory and slid his hand into the scanner, '_access granted_' ringing out. He entered, noting the thin amount of people in here, the door sliding shut behind him. It was as if the protection was centered outside this room instead of inside where it was actually needed. That made his job _easier_. There was a soldier on each side of the room, lab coats scattered about and directly across from the door, working at a station with his back toward him, was his target. He knew because it was the same man as he saw get out of the tank.

Stephen Victor was average height, around five foot seven with a somewhat medium build to his body, which the upper half is concealed by a clipped white lab coat. He had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, dark skin with darker jeans and a silver bracelet on his left wrist.

He moved swiftly, angling his path toward the right soldier. He sneaked up behind him, after making sure the other soldier wasn't looking, and covered his mouth with one hand, the other snapping his neck. His body was pulled into his by red and black tendrils and he took on the soldiers form. The memories were discarded as useless and he moved back to the door, then toward the left soldier, whom he consumed easily. He stuffed both the guns behind a tall shelf that was close by with folders and books.

Now all left to do was get the scientist.. His attention was drawn to the door as it slid open and in entered Kester. Mercer cursed himself as his form shifted to Jackson's before the man noticed him.

**"Ah! Jackson!"** The sniper finally saw the man and walked over.

**"Yes, sir?"** Jackson's deep voice slid out.

**"I forgot to tell you. Blackwatch is hosting a meeting at the northern base. As you are a captain you are to attend as well. Understood?"** Kester said, his mask making him sound a bit robotic.

Mercer nodded. **"Yes sir."**

**"Good! Now.."** The man glanced around the room, aware that the soldiers had disappeared. **"Where are Tony and Jamie?"**

Mercer reached up to scratch the side of his helmet. **"Probably out taking a leak, sir. That, or smoking. I told Tony he needs to lay off the smokes, but it did no good."** They both chuckled and he nodded, turning to head to the door.

Once Kester was gone, the door closing behind the sniper, Jackson turned to look at his target, who had paid the pair's conversation little mind as he focused on his task at hand. He strolled up behind him, hand reaching up to wrap around to grab the mouth, the other pressed against his neck in a threatening manner.

**"Alright, doc."** He hissed softly into the man's ear, who was now stock still like a deer in headlights. **"Time to go to sleep.. _permanently_."** The neck snapping was muffled by the consumption as he drew the body in, taking his clothes and appearance.

A memory flashed before his mind as he gritted his teeth, eyes shut to fully see it.

* * *

_A man was walking toward him, spiked hair dancing with the movement. **"Doctor Victor."** The man said in a smooth voice, his tone a purr. **"How goes the project?"**_

_Victor's voice echoed from out of view and Mercer knew it was from Victor's point of view. The scene kept flickering, as if TV static. Grey, black and white were the only visible colors. **"According to schedule, as always."** He paused before continuing. **"You'll be pleased with Sagittarius."**_

_The man chuckled lightly, turning his shadowed face away. **"I'd hope so. We have big money invested in these projects. I dare say that Mason and Alvey have not failed to keep impressing us with good reports."**_

_Mercer could feel the pride radiating from Victor. **"Miss Alvey aims to please, as do I, Captain Hughes."**_

_**"Keep up the good work, doctor."** With that the scratch-type manner of the memories crackled and burned away._

* * *

Just as it finished his form shifted back to Jackson's and he exited the room swiftly. **"All is well, sir."** He said when Kester eyed him from close by. The sniper nodded and 'Jackson' slipped into the elevator and ascended to level ground before leaving the base.

Mercer needed to get back to the safe house and inform Dana and Heller of this new discovery. Blackwatch was in _league_ with Gentek, funding the hidden projects.

* * *

Heller had just landed on the rooftop of the safe house when Mercer materialized above him on the next roof. The younger man jumped down and joined Heller as the two walked toward the makeshift house.

They paused by the door and faced the other, each with a strange look on their face.

**"What'd you find?"** Heller asked impatiently.

**"Let's get inside. Dana needs to hear this too."** They moved inside, Mercer closing the door as Dana swiveled in her chair to smile at them.

**"Welcome back."** She said with a cheerfulness to her voice. Heller could tell she was tired, bored and glad for the company. He nodded his greeting.

**"Blackwatch is _funding_ Gentek's current projects."** Mercer dove right in. **"I infiltrated a base and consumed a scientist, Stephen Victor, for _your_-"** He glanced toward Heller as he stood beside the desk with crossed arms. **"-project Sagittarius. You were correct. Something's not right. The praise in his memories from Corey Hughes, a Blackwatch Captain, set off my nerves. Victor mentioned a woman, last name Alvey, as his superior. Looks like we have two separate teams on these projects."**

Heller folded an arm, the elbow of the opposite resting on it as that hand supported his chin, which he rubbed thoughtfully. **"Roy must have been on both projects."**

Mercer nodded, but continued. **"So far we know that this Gemini project has connections to Reed Archer and your Roy Stanson. Sagittarius has connections with the woman Alvey, Stephen Victor and Blackwatch Captain Corey Hughes. There is a high guess that there are _more_ involved that we don't know about."**

Dana pursed her lips. **"Looks like we're going to have our hands full tracking these scientist and Blackwatch down."**

**"One more thing."** The younger man said almost softly. Heller arched a brow while Dana urged him on with a hand. **"I ran into a Blackwatch sniper that goes by the call-sign Joker. If you hear _anything_ concerning him get out. He's the best in NYZ. His name's Jordan Kester."**

The listening pair nodded, knowing this man wasn't a threat physically as he was human, but if they managed to create some kind of parasite again.. or 'cure' Kester would be the best bet to get it into the target- namely Mercer, Heller and the Evolved.

Mercer turned his attention toward Heller, nodding for him to go.

Heller's arms dropped to dangle at his side as he prepared himself for his words. **"I met our mystery woman."** He spoke to Mercer.

**"Oh?"** Mercer raised a brow, listening intently by the look on his face.

**"Yeah. She moved like an Evolved, but dressed like she was going to a party. She was pale, like deathly pale. She moved so quickly that as I was standing she was already landing beside me. Fucking weird shit the way she acted. Like she wouldn't answer my questions directly, just kept kind of muttering. She wouldn't look at me either, her hair covered her face."** He said, remembering how she acted.

The pair didn't say a word, but they didn't have to.

**"She asked if you and I were after Gentek."** He saw Mercer's eyes narrow.

**"So we have a watcher, it seems."** The brown haired man questioned, drawing his hood down more.

**"After I answered that's when she went into her mumbling shit. Said she wanted to help us, but mentioned someone by 'he', yet wouldn't tell me who."** He recalled how she had then left. **"She vanished over the edge of the building so I couldn't follow."** He looked away, an angry glint in his eyes.

Mercer 'hmm'ed softly. **"We'll run into her again. That's for _sure_."** Heller nodded at this.

Dana spoke for the first time after they started to tell their adventures of the day. **"While you two were gone I was hacking. I couldn't find anything.. until a few minutes ago."** She swirled to face her desk as both men stood behind her: Mercer with folded arms and Heller with a blank face.

* * *

Dana wasn't really enthused to be stuck in the safe house all the time, hacking systems and providing information. Hell, she missed Father Guerra, Heller's religious ally, but Alex had killed him a year ago. Not much she could do now but do her job.

She was seated at her desk, computer running a mindless program to crack a file she had 'taken' from a company with affiliations to Gentek several minutes before Heller and her brother's arrival. Their words filled her with _excitement_. They were finally getting somewhere. She was now waiting for the file to become readable so they could review it.

She blinked when suddenly her screen flickered and a loading bar appeared, consuming the entire screen. Heller growled and Alex said, **"What's happening?"**

When it finished she squinted as the screen twitched before a new mini icon appeared. She clicked it, curious, and it opened to reveal a video feed that was sketchy. At the top was a battery bar, numbers and words that moved too fast for her to make sense of.

**"The hell?"** Heller leaned down in confusion, right hand resting against the desk. Dana felt suddenly claustrophobic as Heller was so close and Alex was behind her left shoulder.

A shadowed form came into view as the screen cleared. It was too late to worry about disguising her features. It was already known that Athena was Dana Mercer.

Before the person spoke she was already loading the technical things that would record the video for later study.

**"Athena, correct?"** A deep voice asked.

She coughed to clear her throat before answering. **"Indeed. Who might I be speaking to?"**

The shadowed figure smiled. The only features she could see were the thin male lips and the strange grey eyes that stood out brightly, as if intended to. **"I am merely called Crow. I have a file for you.. and _information_ to help your little search."** He paused as his eyes moved to study Heller and Alex, who were now leaning down to stare at the man. **"Ah, I see you have former Sergeant James Heller and former doctor Alexander Mercer with you. Good. All in one go."**

**"Search?"** Dana asked suspiciously, nodding at his last statement.

The male chuckled. **"My.. _source_ tells me you three are still going after Gentek, specifically two projects that were kept under wraps. Sagittarius and the Gemini."**

Dana nodded. **"Perhaps we are."**

**"Here. While we talk I'm transferring some files over for you and your allies to look over. Trust me, you'll _benefit_ from them. Now. How much do you know about the projects?"**

A file appeared in the corner and a loading bar stated that it was being transferred.

It was Dana who answered the mysterious male. **"Not very much."** She leaned down, cupping her chin with her joined palms. **"All we have so far is a few names."**

The male's smile widened. **"So.. you're not really _that_ far into the game, I take it."** She shook her head. The men remained silent. **"Well, let's start with the basics. You have a general idea of the projects, yes?"**

Heller growled. **"I consumed a Gentek bitch who had a large involvement with Gemini. It's a project based on two kids, a boy and a girl. Sagittarius is focused on a male."** Alex looked toward the African-American with a curious look before glancing back toward the screen.

**"Correct."** Crow nodded. **"The two kids are Ezra, the boy, and Erza, the girl. Confusing names, but that is theirs. Sagittarius.. I'm not sure. I can't access most of his files, the security is too tight and too advanced."** He tipped his head down to stare at something he was holding. "I can't even pinpoint where they are being held. It's that secret." He lifted back to look at them, grey eyes icing over.

All eyes focused on Heller as he slammed his fist against the desk top. **"Great, just fuckin' _great_."** Dana watched with furrowed eyes as he walked away, slamming the door behind him as he left.

**"The files I'm sending you contain information on some of the people involved along with some scavenged project data. It'll help you learn more about what's at stake, I hope."** He studied Dana for several seconds before closing his eyes, drawing a deep breath as his mouth thinned even more into a frown. **"Crow _out_."** With that the video ended.

The loading finished just as the video flickered off and so she opened it to study the selected file names before closing it for later consideration. Her eyes locked on the file she had been cracking and smiled as it flashed 99 percent.. but then suddenly it flashed red and her computer beeped.

The file became corrupted and she slammed her fist against the wooden desk.

Mercer said nothing as he turned to get food from the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Who is this mysterious Crow? What's in the files he sent them? What was in that corrupted file and why did it corrupt? Questions to think about. c: So far it's still kind of.. situated around that air of '_we need to learn about these projects_' so you won't get to meet them just yet. :P But either way! On to writing the other chapters. Review and give me your feedback- and if you're interested in creating an Evolved, you know how to reach me. I bid you adieu for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** No one interested in making an Evolved? :P That's fine by me, lol. As per the time-frame of this. The 2nd game was.. 2010, this story is a year later, so that means it's 2011. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** This will never change; Prototype belongs to its respective owner, but I designed a lot of characters so they are mine.

**[pwashington]**  
Mercer and Heller have recruited since they 'tag-teamed'.

**[jhyena aj jax]**  
**[1]** Thank you. :P I'm enjoying it myself.  
**[2]** I was so displeased with Mercer in 2 because (even though they made that comic thing) they never explained in-game WHY that transition happened. I had no clue about it until someone was like, "_Oh, he traveled the world and saw no hope for humanity_" and whatnot. I'm mad at Capcom for Resident Evil 5 and 6. Wesker, Chris and Jill are essentially Resident Evil; they became the _core_ of the game series (besides zombies, conspiracies and evil companies, haha!) and to end the main guy AND villain in some ridiculous death is just not cool. I actually thought that what they're going to do with 7 (if they make it) was that they were going to bring in Alex (aka why they killed off Wesker so Alex could carry the mantle from then on), but then I heard something about a reboot. Idk.  
**[3]** Which guy? You talking about the 'him' that the weird girl mentioned? Nope. :P You'll meet 'him' in.. chapter.. 6, briefly. No, the guy named 'Crow' is someone else entirely. I'm not spoiling him. Teehee. Thanks for the reviews. c:

* * *

**[Chapter 4] - Greeting Retrieval**

The light from the setting sun was enough to cast a strange glow onto the form that was strolling down the street. The figure was tall, lithe with an agile build that attested to time spent in the gym on bars and hoops. He was cloaked in a simple grey hoodie, which the hood was drawn up on, along with dark dragging pants and headphones in the ears.

Music blasted through the air around him as he walked, a slight grin plastered onto his face. He seemed almost.. _carefree_. To call Nathan Vale that to his face had such bad results as he prided himself in being a 'busy' man. His time was precious, especially now that he was infected and an Evolved in Mercer's army.

He easily maneuvered between people as the city life moved about. Night owls were common in this part of NYZ. This was the Green Zone, the safe _paradise_ from the monsters. Mercer had no interest in spreading the virus to it so activities there were limited and any outbreaks had to be contained immediately before attention was drawn.

His eyes perked up to scan two soldiers nearby that were giving him a strange look, obviously in distaste of his loud music. He pulled an earpiece out and laughed.

**"Sorry, guys. I'm a music addict."** He apologized for his rudeness and they both glanced to the other. **"I love AC/DC."**

**"It's alright, just turn it down."** The taller Marine answered.

He nodded, plugged in the bud and turned the volume down as he continued on.

The Marksman was a very.. unique Evolved, wielding a power that only he had managed to obtain called the Javelin. He personally was a quiet man who held a very dark complex. He loved to press buttons and test people. He has short and spiked blonde hair with deep green eyes. Instead of his usual attire he was wearing more obscure clothes.

He rounded a corner, hands folded into his hoodie pockets, where the right hand held the iPod lightly.

A figure suddenly detached itself from the alley he was passing and began to walk alongside him. His eyes flickered over, green orbs locked on the slender frame of the woman. His hand inside his pocket moved to turn down the volume of his iPod.

He smirked gently, a bit glad to see his partner in crime once more by his side. **"Macy."** He purred the name.

**"Nathan."** She greeted with equal fondness. Nathan could admit that she was an interest he sought after, but she was a crafty woman and was not interested in advances from anyone.

Macy Hughes, the Evolved called 'The Monkey', just as he was Marksman. As her name implied she was just like the animal. Cunning, quick and talented, not to forget sharp and is _easily_ amused. She possessed the unique power called Tail, which was pretty much as the name stated; a mutation formation that could be revealed as a tail on her backside.

Just like him she was fit with an acrobatic style, but her appearance is normal. Brown hair, green eyes, cheeky grin, a cut down the left side of her neck and another across her forehead. She's shorter than him with her five foot four, under one hundred and forty pound frame.

An interesting fact about her is the fact that her father is the Blackwatch _Captain_, Corey Hughes.

Just like Jacky boy had a Blackwatch brother.

**"Did you get what you were looking for, hm?"** His eyebrow rose as he studied her from the corner of his left eye.

Her shoulders shrugged beneath her white jacket and she smirked a bit, green eyes flickering over to look at him from beneath the shadows of her brown ball cap. **"You could say that."**

**"Oh? What does _that_ mean?"**

She flicked her eyes toward the next alley and he got the message- in private they'd talk. They walked in relative silence until they reached the alley, where they veered left to enter, moving down enough to not let anyone overhear 'accidentally'.

They stopped, turned and faced each other, Nathan sighing.

**"I got what I was looking for, but.. I ran into trouble."** She began.

**"Trouble?"** Nathan pressed. What trouble could come up with Macy? She was an Evolved, not a weak human.

**"Super Soldiers. They were all over the base. It took awhile, but I managed to get _this_."** From her jacket pocket she retrieved a flash drive and held it up. She then frowned. **"But I lost something that they'll be able to define me with- my necklace."** She looked at her feet.

Nathan lifted a hand to brush her neck where the silver necklace had been and she looked up, eyes glimmering with tears.

**"If you'll stay here.. I'll get the necklace for you."** At his words her eyes widened.

**"But- no- you'll get _caught_. There's _too_ many Super Soldiers, even for _you_."**

He leaned down, smiling. **"I'll do it. Don't worry about me, Macy, I'll be fine. Even before Mercer changed me I could handle myself."** Then he cupped her cheeks and drew her in for a brief kiss.

She hesitantly returned it, her hands steadying from the contact of comfort. She smiled when he pulled away.

Then he was off, like a shadow in the night.

Nathan was a very eccentric man, known in the army as a don't-mess-around-with type of guy because he was 'ruthless'.

He moved through the streets with the grace of his kind, easily tracking his way to the base that she had been at. As he hoisted himself up onto the roof of the adjacent building he instantly noticed the squad of Super Soldiers just out of the open gateway.

His green eyes narrowed as he pulled out his iPod, jacking up the sound as it then blasted through his ears. He walked over to the edge of the building and dropped down onto the street, a few yelps and curses following, but he melted into the crowd as he moved toward the gateway.

He stopped by the leader of the squad, who turned his masked face toward him. His finger lowered the volume several levels enough to hear.

**"What the hell are you _looking_ at?"** The officer growled.

Nathan simply lifted his clenched left hand.. and flicked the officer off.

The officer, obviously easy to anger when it comes to disrespect, pointed at him and said, **"Detain him."**

Nathan couldn't help but smile a knowing smile- they couldn't 'detain' him even if they _all_ converged on him.

**"C'mon! Show me what you got!"** The Evolved cheered and suddenly a soldier was rushing toward him. Just as he was about to make a grab at the infected Nathan leaned down, jumped and spun, his foot sliding across the mask of the man's face. He was thrown to the side by the force of the kick-hit, smacking into a car close by. Nathan dropped as he completed the spin, front to them as the smile blossomed into a devious grin. **"That all you got?"**

The soldiers tensed up, instantly alert that something was wrong.

**"He just landed a lucky hit, let's get 'em!"** One snarled before three rushed forth. He stood, lowered himself to the pavement and sweep kicked one, who fell onto his front. The next was grabbed by the extended arm, twirled around and thrown at another. That's when they began to get serious and knew something was off with him.

The third stood no chance as he crouched, jumped and brought his leg down sharply, dropping the man with a solid hit to the back of his head. An ear bud slipped out as he lifted his head slowly.

**"Ah! We have an Evolved on our hands!"** One chuckled lightly as he flexed his hands, bulky body crouching a bit.

Nathan blinked, glancing down as he felt black tendrils rippling across his sleeved arms. He smirked and nodded. **"I'm here for a reason, boys. If you want to live then _get out of my way_."** With that claws shifted and appeared where his hands had been and he was swift to move forth, fingertips biting through metal, cloth and flesh as he stabbed the Super Soldier closest to him.

His other hand was slashing at one advancing, who jumped back at the movement. He pulled out his claw, kicking the injured soldier back.

**"You guys are _weak_! I want a _real_ challenge!"** He crowed like a rooster before shifting his claws back to hands, dashing forth and pushing away the soldiers. He put the ear bud back into his ear. The alarm had already been sounded, but his music blotted it out.

He slipped beyond the view of the guards, taking on the consumed form of a lone soldier and slipped into the base. Once he located the necklace, which was in the room at the top of the stairs to his left on a table, he exited the room and the base, which had calmed down with his disappearance.

He saw the injured Super Soldiers, who were cursing like sailors at being brought down so easily. He smirked beneath his head mask as he ditched that base and went to give Macy back her lost treasure.

* * *

Macy wasn't used to being caught in the act. She thought herself to be stealthy and as such had overlooked the fact that the detector close by was going haywire. The noise had distracted her and her form shifted from the officer to her own and a soldier was grabbing at her. She had easily gotten away, but.. his fingers snatched her necklace before she got out of the base.

She felt.. _bad_ for letting Nathan go to retrieve it, but she knew he could handle himself. Well, she could handle herself and could have gotten the necklace back on her own, but she had been buzzing with distracted thoughts and had kept walking, getting farther from the base.

She had felt some of her unease wither away when she had saw Nathan walking by and had joined him. His voice had that effect on her.. to melt her fears and uncertainties away.

Her mind suddenly went back to the day she became an Evolved. Her face clouded over as she leaned against an alley wall, waiting patiently for Nathan to return.

A scream filled her mind, her features hardening from the memory. She closed her eyes, letting it fill her with the emotions of that time.

* * *

_The echoing footsteps radiated through the air. **"Mommy!"**_

_A tall form held the hand of the little girl as they ran down the city street, screeches following as flying things swooped after them._

_**"Mommy! I'm scared!"** The little girl yelled as she was pulled along behind the older woman._

_**"I know, sweetie, just keep running!"** The woman had fear in her voice as she spoke._

_Staggering forms moved around by them as they ran, but as if knowing the humans were marked by the Flyers they didn't make a grab at them._

_Instantly the little girl tripped and her hand was yanked from her mother's, who turned at the sudden loss of contact, crouching beside her daughter as a Flyer moved to dive at the pair._

_**"Ahhh!"** The little girl screamed, but nothing happened. The screeching Flyer was suddenly silent._

_The mother looked up, eyes scanning for the creatures that had been chasing them but was greeted by the sight of a man snapping the neck of the Flyer he was holding to the ground._

_He turned, blood sprayed across his face, his body hidden with dark pants and a hoodie._

_**"You two might want to get out of the Red Zone."** The mystery man said with a somewhat gentle smile._

_**"T-thank you, but we're l-lost."** The mother said, her voice shaky from the adrenaline._

_He glanced up to the circling Flyers and then back to them. **"Can she move her leg?"** He asked, pointing toward the little girl's leg._

_The mother moved to let the girl stand, showing that she could. **"She can."**_

_**"Then follow me."**_

_He turned and led them down the closest alley, making sure to move slow enough for them to stay close. When a walker got too near he pushed them away, but as they were nearing the edge of the island of the Red Zone a sharp scream filled the air._

_The man and the mother turned to find the little girl pinned down beneath the clawed hand of a Hunter, who was holding its other claws up and then down toward the screaming girl._

_**"No! My little girl!"** The mother cried out, but it was too late. The girl was sliced in half by the creature. Filled with the emotion of rage the mother rushed forth to hit the Hunter, who swatted her away. She hit a wall and fell onto her butt, getting back up with tears trailing down from her eyes._

_The mystery man stepped forth to dispatch the Hunter; hands shifting to claws which he then used to behead the infected beast._

_He walked over to the mother, who was now sobbing, his hands returning to normal._

_**"Such bravery.. and such compassion. You loved her."**_

_She eyed him as if he had grown a third eye. **"Well, duh. She was my daughter."**_

_He smiled softly. **"What was her name?"**_

_**"Kimberly.."**_

_**"And your name?"**_

_**"Macy.. Macy Hughes."**_

_Then he had offered her a position in his army.. and she accepted, becoming an Evolved and a powerful one at that._

* * *

That day she had lost her baby. She had lost her Kimberly. No one knew that story except for Mercer, who had helped and changed her.

A few tears leaked from her eyes but they were wiped away quickly as she drew in a deep breath.

She suddenly heard the whisper of cloth and looked up to see Nathan walking over, twirling her fixed necklace on his finger, whistling. She could tell his music was off because she couldn't hear it, but the ear buds were in.

**"Trouble? I see what you mean. Super Soldiers were practically swarming the place."** Nathan chuckled as he stopped before her, holding out the necklace.

**"Thank you..."** She said, accepting it.

**"Here.."** He took it back, twirling his fingers for her to turn around.

She did so, brushing her hair out of the way as he put the necklace back in its place, fastening it. He then stepped back and she turned, a hand reaching up to touch the necklace.

**"Thank you, Nathan."**

He shrugged his shoulders, grinning. **"No problem."** He paused, noticing that her eyes were still wet from the tears and she talked with a slight sniffle. **"Hey.. you alright?"**

She quickly nodded. **"I'm fine."**

**"You sure? You seem.. sad."**

She looked away, green eyes shadowed with the memory she had watched again. **"Peachy."**

**"If you say so. We should head back. Jacky boy's probably worried, haha."**

With that the two made their way to the Evolved HQ, which was located deep within the confines of the Yellow Zone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like Macy and Nathan. You'll be seeing quite a bit of the pair as they're key Evolved. :P If there is anything.. specific you want to know, just ask. I've gotten a lot written down on several Evolved, scientist and Blackwatch higher-ups. Review, tell me what you think. Adios for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** This is a relatively shorter chapter. In this chapter you get to meet two more Evolved, the duo Wayne brothers. :P You also get to catch a glimpse of the 'he' that one girl mentioned to Heller. You also get a small section from Lance, another Evolved, toward the end, which will connect with the next chapter, which also introduces more Evolved. You won't get to find out what's in that file yet, nor will you find out about Crow. He's going to disappear for a little while. Also! Currently the true codenames of the Evolved is unknown, aside from Alex's, which is Zeus. The rest you'll find out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Will. Not. Change. I just own the things I've designed, but Prototype is not mine. I wish it was, lol. I'd have done 2 a bit differently.

**[pwashington]**  
Macy Hughes has no interest in killing Mercer. Yes, he is to blame for the virus being spread, but he didn't kill her daughter. In her eyes he's a hero.. and even more-so now that she's an Evolved too. To her.. he isn't to blame, nor does she blame him.

* * *

**[Chapter 5] - Brothers Bare**

James wasn't exactly _happy_. So far the only lead they had was some names and whatever this Crow dished out to them. Why the fuck _should_ they trust this guy? He'd screw them over like Sabrina and Koenig had him.

He had stormed out of the safe house (a roof apartment that was in the Red Zone), not even wanting to hear what else the mystery man had to say. He was likely just feeding them a line of bullshit. He was probably in league with Blackwatch and Gentek, the very people they were fighting against.

He needed to cool down, he could already feel his anger rising with each step he took. Soon he jumped and glided, pushing his body to land atop a building that was close by the safe house. At soon as he hit the roof he walked over to the top-room (the room that is commonly seen on the roof) and slammed his fist against the wall, which dented beneath the contact.

He growled as he noticed a Flyer circling by him and he crouched, kicking off as he flew up to grab the beast, tackling it onto the stable roof of the building beyond the prior one. He stomped on the beast's chest, stilling its struggles.

Well, that felt good.. but he was still _angry_.

He turned his head to look at the sky. The Red Zone was pretty much swamped with creatures of all types, but none dared to approach the safe house. Mercer put the smack in smack down on that front.

He glanced up, studying the red sky in the distance. A section of the land was burned and the sky aboved it was swelled with smoke that tinted the air crimson.

At the sound of movement he turned around to see someone just landing a bit from him. He lifted himself to stand as he noticed this person was an Evolved, one he _didn't_ recognize. Mercer must have recruited him.

He was blonde with sharp blue eyes that seemingly never faltered. On his face was a warm smile, but his eyes made the expression seem fake because they were as cold as the ocean. He wore a grey polo shirt, black shorts with matching tennis shoes. He wore a wristwatch and he had a scar across the back of his right knuckles.

**"James Heller, right?"** The man asked almost hesitantly, but with confidence. He obviously knew he was correct.

**"Yeah. Who are _you_?"**

He put a lid on his previous anger to seem 'pleasant'. He had anger issues and shouldn't take them out on his own kind, especially since they were helping take down Gentek.

**"I'm.. Grant Wayne."** He stepped forward to offer his hand. **"It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance. Mercer talks highly of you."**

James turned his body, shaking the man's hand. Grant was so.. _young_. He had to be in his early twenties. **"Nice to meet you as _well_, Grant."**

They let go at the same time, Grant smiling and James feeling awkward. Mercer talked about _him_?

**"Since.. y'know, we're all infected.. my brother suggested I go meet you.. but I had no clue where you would be until I saw you attack a Flyer. Pretty wicked stuff."** Grant said, using hand gestures to go with his words.

He had that air about him.. and James smiled now. The kid didn't realize he could effect emotions, did he?

**"Brother?"** James asked, genuinely curious.

Grant nodded. **"Yeah. Morgan."**

James didn't recognize the name, but knew he'd meet the male _later_- or not.

Just as he was thinking that a hand shot up from over the side of the edge of the building and a body hoisted itself up and over, moving to stand.

He knew it was this Morgan as soon as he saw the blonde hair. While Grant's was short and a bit spiked his brother's was long, straight and trailed down his back. As Grant had deep blue orbs Morgan had more.. aquatic eyes, a mix of green and blue.

His clothes were also different. He had no jewelry and his attire was plain for an older guy. He wore a sleevless white shirt that was splattered with drops of blood, jeans (which also had blood on them) and boots. He had a scar on the back of his left knuckles like his brother's.

**"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."** Grant was grinning as he eyed his brother, who was walking over to them.

**"Grant."** The man said, his voice light as he acknowledged his brother.

**"Morgan."** His brother returned with a dip of his head.

He then studied James. **"Heller, I presume?"**

**"Yeah, that's me. You must be the _brother_."** James said.

Morgan was tall. Taller than James was, so he was forced to look up.. but then again Nathan was tall as well. He looked like he was in his early thirties.

**"Indeed. Older brother. Is Grant causing you any mischief, sir?"** Morgan was very polite. He spoke softly, but cautiously, as if treading dangeous waters. Mercer had done good when he picked this one. Grant didn't seem that bad either.

James shook his head. **"On the contrary he seems like a good kid.**" He said with a chuckle.

Morgan smiled, ruffling his brother's hair, who scowled at the childish gesture of affection. **"Ssstttoppp! You're _messing_ up my hair!"** He complained.

Morgan snorted. **"It's not like you're going to meet a lady, not with that outfit."**

Grant looked down at himself, frowning. **"What, you don't like my clothes?"** He lifted his head to raise an eyebrow at his older sibling.

**"Too stiff.. too 'classy' as they say. You'll scare the women off."**

Grant rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath. **"Women dig a guy in a polo, bro."**

"Sure, Grant, keep thinkin' that." Morgan smirked before turning his attention back to James. **"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Heller, but I think it's time Grant and I _retired_ for the day."**

Heller merely nodded.

Grant moved to do a sweeping bow, like a performer does on stage after an act, before turning to walk toward the edge of the building. His brother followed after him, all the while chuckling at Grant. They disappeared over the edge of the building.

Heller was bristling with understanding. He needed to know the Evolved in the army, to know why they joined if willingly, how they joined and how they were personality-wise.

He ha spent enough time out. He wondered if he should head back to the safe house, but he was better suited on the field.

He turned his head toward the direction of the safe house before lowering his head. He was going to go find something to help them locate these projects.. and put an _end_ to them.

* * *

Her head was bowed, her eyes closed as she listened to the male voice that was practically seething with anger toward her.

**"-let yourself be SEEN? How _stupid_ are you?"** The voice was saying, scolding her harshly.** "I expected that from Kensly, but not _you_. There's a difference between you two. He's stupid, you're _smart_. Now.. ACT.. smart."** He stressed each word, his eyes glaring at her.

She lifted her head to nod before studying him. He was as he always was. He never changed, but his anger got worse every month.

While she sported a dress he was more.. casual. He wore black jeans, steel-toed boots, a mix t-shirt of white and black and a white jacket. To complete the outfit was a black ball cap that's shadow concealed the upper half of his face. Peeking out from underneath the cap was a few strands of black hair. His lips were curled into a snarl and his silver eyes glowed in the dark of the shadows.

He held up his hand to give the girl an object. **"From now on you must wear _this_."**

She looked at the thing and noticed it was a bracelet. She raised her arms, obeying his command as he moved forth to put it on her right wrist. Once locked into place her arm lowered and he stepped back, pulling out a device from his pocket to show her. It was a cell phone and on it was a flashing red dot.

**"Tracking- this lets me know _where_ you are at all times. You are _not_ to be around any of Mercer's lap dogs or that beast himself, do you hear me?"**

She slowly nodding. He smiled and crouched before her seated form. He reached a hand out, a finger moving to tip her chin up so she would look at him.

**"I don't want you to get hurt. You'll be safer once those people are destroyed."**

She didn't say nothing as he stood to depart, leaving her by herself with her thoughts.

She began to sob as soon as the door clicked shut. She was once more in solitude.. alone.

* * *

**_"Red Crown, this is Phoenix One. On route to coordinates. What is our directive?"_**

**_"Phoenix One, this is Red Crown. You are to confront tango primary by the codename Swiper, also known as Lance Harthy. He is dangerous. Be advised his main weaponry are claws. You are to detain, if possible, or kill on sight."_**

**_"Copy that, Red Crown. Phoenix One out- oh god! Tango primary is on scene, Red Crown! Engage, engage!"_**

**_"Phoenix One! Report!"_**

**_"Oh god, he came out of nowhere- swooped in, made my men mince meat then disappeared! I've never seen anybody move that fas- oh no.. Oh no.."_**

**_"Phoenix One, what is going on?"_**

**_"He stands before me.. Argh!"_**

**_"Phoenix One! Phoenix One! Report!"_**

**_"Hello.. Red Crown. Phoenix One is dead. Him and his pit crew."_**

**_"This must be Lance I'm speaking with."_**

**_"Correct, Red Crown. You never fail to amuse me- you and your little troopers. Next time you want to send a parade after me make sure I'm not watching from the rooftops. It's no fun when a party is spoiled."_**

**_"We have a surprise for you."_**

**_"Oh?"_**

**_"You'll see, Swiper."_**

**_"Bring it, Red Crown. Swiper out."_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** As of currently we have three mysterious people: Crow, the girl and 'he'. I wonder who they all are. :P You'll find answers soon enough. Review for answers. n_n Adios for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Here is chapter 6! I actually haven't been writing on the chapters lately. I've been writing the history of a character I'll be bringing in sometime soon. In this chapter you get to meet Lance, Michelle, Lyle and Amber, all a part of the Evolved army. That's all I'm saying currently. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, kthx. Prototype belongs to its owner. I wish I owned it, lol.

**[pwashington]**  
..The virus wasn't spread a third time. In fact if you watched closely the virus is still around in the second game after Mercer got consumed. They didn't need to spread it again; it's already there.

* * *

**[Chapter 6] - Him and Her**

A crimson stained right claw was lifted to the face, a tongue flicking out to catch a droplet of the liquid as it trailed down the metal side of the closest digit.

Lance Harthy was in an almost giddy mood after slaying and devouring all of Phoenix One. Oh, the military was just _pathetic_. They couldn't hurt him let alone kill him.. and capture? _Hardly_.

The thought by itself made the strange male chuckle.

Humans were so weak, so feeble and so fascinating. Even as a human Lance was intrigued by human interaction. He was once into things like psychology and sociology, into the mind and how it worked. Once he ascended to Evolved those things became irrelevant to an extent, but in a facade they still mattered for the purpose of manipulation. He wasn't cold by any means. No, he was just a honest man, sometimes even blunt to the point of being considered harsh in his views and with his words.

His attention was drawn to the sky by the whirl of cutting chopper blades as they neared his location. He squinted, catching the twin bird's bodies as they flew toward him. He let a smirk grow on his face, clawed hands flexing as he crouched, waiting for the right moment. The Strike Team wouldn't expect him to jump right at them.. _would_ they?

With that thought in mind he kicked off, soaring up to pounce on the first bird. He could hear the pilot swear sharply, trying to gain control over the craft as his unwanted passenger ripped and tore at the body, metal flinging away to land on a roof or on the streets below as they passed them.

Lance was grinning all the while, a dare devil befit for such a task of destruction. His hand shot through the metal of the tail boom (the lengthy part that connects the main body to its tail rotor). He dragged his claws, severing the piece. The helicopter began to spin uncontrollably as he lifted his claws to slice the main rotor blade that was circling above him. The shorter it got the more the body spun.

Thus the craft came crashing down as the Evolved jumped to safety. It smashed into the rooftop, the screams of the pilot and his passengers silenced instantly by a loud burst of fire that consumed the vessel. He peered up toward the second bird, who was circling him now, bright lights pinned on the Evolved.

**"Really?"** Lance's thick Irish accent kicked in as he glared at the preparing-to-fire bird above. **"I see 'ow it is!"** With that he leaped up, landing on the glass windshield just as bullet rounds peppered the spot he had been standing at a second before. **"Hello!"** He cooed as he stabbed his claws through the glass and into the control panel, destroying it in a shower of sparks and angry beeps.

The craft began to spin like the first and he shattered the glass fully, left claws shifting to his normal hand to pull the pilot out. With him in his grasp he jumped, landing atop a roof as the bird hit the ground, exploding in a spray of fire, glass and metal.

He held the man up in the air, studying the struggling and frightened pilot.

**"I'm terribly sorry, but I _need_ your energy."** With that said he consumed the pilot, sighing blissfully at the experience of shifting flesh and new memories. He ignored them, though, as they were unimportant. His hand reformed to those razor bladed tips.

He peered down, studying his claws as they moved about, the digits shifting in a curious manner. He jerked his head up as he heard the click of a weapon. He looked to the source; a rocket zipping at him from a soldier positioned on the rooftop beside the one he was on.

He swore loudly as his left hand jerked up and just before the rocket hit him square in the chest it was sliced into pieces, _exploding_. The force sent him flying to the ground below, blood spraying in all directions.

He hit the pavement of the empty parking lot and laid there, unable to move as his body worked to fix itself. The soldier assumed he was dead as he stood over him, having came down from the ladder attached to the side of the building, launcher strapped to his back.

**"Red Crown, this is Fire Fox. Tango primary is down, preparing to transport body."**

Lance heard static before that female voice coolly responded with, **"Copy that, Fire Fox. Make sure he doesn't get back up."**

**"Will do."** The soldier crouched beside him, drawing out the pistol from his side holster. Just as the barrel was inches from his forehead a sudden yelp was heard. He blinked as he saw the soldier vanish from his sight and soon a form hopped down from a roof to move over to him.

He recognized that swaying walk. It was Michelle and he observed the way her arm shifted from a whipfist to her normal limb, tan skin flexing after. She leaned down, hands on her knees as she smiled at him.

**"Are you _always_ so easy to bring down, hm?"** Came her smooth Russian voice. If one knew any better they'd have commented on how much she sounded like Madame Rouge from DC Comics.

He couldn't answer as his neck reconstructed itself. He just settled instead on glaring at her with cold brown eyes.

She lowered a hand to brush away the fine locks of black hair that usually framed the sides of his face.

Finally he could speak as his throat was once more normal. **"Not easy- I'd like to see you go _unscathed_ from a diced rocket to the chest."** His voice was shaky and definitely low. She merely chuckled, shaking her head.

**"Amusing."** Her coy response was simple.

As he moved to stand the black and red tendrils were fixing the details of his appearance, hair growing to its normal shoulder-length style. He was shirtless, revealing abs and scarred skin. His lower half was concealed with blood covered black jeans that had charred sections where he had been too close to flames (and on fire briefly when the rocket had exploded).

He ran a hand down his side, scowling at the woman.

Michelle Tolbert was more finely dressed than he was. He noted this with a glance up, scanning her appearance. She had a lengthy red skirt that was short in the front and long in the back with white stockings, red dress 'slippers', a matching blouse, a slanted black military hat, dark shades and red lipstick.

He realized her pale skin contrasted with her long auburn hair that was curled around her heart-shaped face. He could see the sparkling blue gemstones behind the shades, her lips tipped into a lazy and barely-noticeable smirk.

She looked like a porcelain doll; stunning, pale and _unreal_, as if an illusion.

**"I figured I would check on our little.. teacher."** She said, in relations to his prior career while as a normal person.

**"I'm perfectly fine."** He answered, mocking her accent with a failed attempt at replicating it with his own Irish one. To say the least he butchered it, but it drew a laugh from the woman so he got the desired effect.

**"Always the comedic type, Lance."**

He shrugged, turning his head toward the dead soldier's body. It was cut in half, launcher beside it. He walked over to it, bending to dig through his clothes for the walkie-talkie.

He stood, pressed the button and held it to his mouth. **"Red Crown, this is codename 'Swiper', sending your way a _lovely_ message."** He noticed Michelle's eyebrow raise behind her shades, her lips twitching as he winked. **"Stop wasting lives. You can't _catch_ any of us. You're just sending people out to be _slaughtered_."** He let off the button.

The device crackled before that female voice spoke.** "Swiper, we will not stop until our city is safe; all of your kind _dead_."**

He pressed the button again, chuckling. **"Good hunt to you then, Red Crown."** He dropped the device and stomped on it. He turned to face Michelle, who now had her arms folded against her chest.

**"Interesting choice of words."** He laughed at her words, smiling.

**"They should realize by now they're just murdering innocent lives and wasting their resources."**

She nodded. **"Come, we should head to headquarters."**

Headquarters.. in the Red Zone they had taken over a hive and built it into a base of operations for Mercer's Evolved army. It was secretly guarded by Lyle Kensly, a blade wielding male Evolved, and Amber Raykon, the claws using female Evolved.

The only way in is if you're an Evolved or if you have an allied connection to Mercer and/or Heller personally.

Lance nodded his head, jumping along with the woman, who was already headed toward the air-bridge (the means to travel from one zone to another via helicopter). They both donned a military disguise and flew to the Red Zone in the same bird.

Things were about to get _amusing_.

* * *

The red clad woman was very fluid with her leaps and landing, a clear statement of grace depicted by her agile and strategic movement. Before becoming an Evolved she was a circus actor with the flexibility to do a lot of normally difficult positions with her body.

Michelle felt alive, more than she ever had when she was a regular human. The circus had been great and all, but all the stress had peeled away once she ascended to her new role; an Evolved that did as she pleased and answered to no government, only to Alex.. and he asked for very little so she listened.

Her footstep faltered as she landed on the edge of the rooftop she was on and she slipped over the edge, but a hand grabbed her wrist and she dangled over the side.

She peered up to her savior, eyebrow arching as those sapphire orbs widened. Lance had caught her. She smiled at him, nodding her silent thanks as he pulled her up to stand on the roof. They then proceeded, neither speaking of what had just happened.

It was odd to be _helped_. She was so aware, the past couple months, of doing everything herself. Being dependent on no one.

Her attention was captured by the roar of a Hunter in the streets below. They were currently in the Red Zone and heading toward the Evolved HQ and as such creatures of all types were common.

**"I'll handle it. I'll see you at HQ."** Lance said before jumping off the building. She continued on after nodding to him.

As she neared the hive's location she noticed two shadows detach themselves at her arrival. One was perched inside the window of a building, hidden behind the wall. The second was across the street from the other, atop the roof and inside a destroyed air vent box. Both flocked to her like birds, landing before her. She instantly recognized the two as Lyle and Amber.

She smiled, the shades making the expression vague. **"Hello!"** She said cheerfully as they scrutinized her.

**"You alone?"** Asked the male. Lyle was nothing if not cautious and over protective. He was like the big brother she never had- and secretly _never_ wanted. She didn't need one when this idiot was a handful. He was short, muscular, toned and calm. He was the very essence of stoic.

He had on chained dark pants, a similar hoodie and a sideways ball cap that trapped most of his straight brown hair. It was fairly short for the male, whose brown eyes matched his hair perfectly.

**"No- Lance will be along shortly. Tending to prowling Hunter."** She confirmed, a laugh escaping as Lyle mimicked the expression with his own cheeky grin.

**"Good, good! I cannot wait to see the professor!"** He said. Professor was a nickname Lance had earned among the Evolved.

Amber's cloudy eyes never wavered from her and she turned to dip her head toward her comrade. **"Hello, Amber."**

**"Hello, Michelle."** The woman returned. She was sporting a simple pair of grey shorts and a matching tank-top, her short blonde hair free to rustle with the breeze. **"Glad to see you again."**

**"As am I toward you."** Michelle replied.

**"You wanting to see Mercer?"** Lyle questioned, his tone curious.

Michelle nodded, laughing softly. **"Of course. Why else would I trek all the way to the Red Zone? To trim my nails?"** She said sarcastically, lifting her hands in indication, showing that they were perfectly kept. Amber started laughing with her.

The man beamed a knowing smile. **"Women."** He chided, shaking his head.

**"Well, let's wait for Lance- he'll be here in a moment."** The red woman murmured.

So they wait for a good ten minutes before a form flew up from over the side of the building, landing in front of the trio.

**"Yo!"** He called, glancing to each. **"Lyle, Amber."** He smiled at the pair.

**"Greetings."**

**"Come on!"** Came the impatient reply of Amber, whose childish frame was now scowling at her allies.

It was not mentioned, but Amber was recruited when she was a young adult, freshly turned 18 a few days before she became infected. As such she acted older than she was but she was still immature at times. Though youthful and small Amber was a force to recon with. Her claws made even the toughest humans flinch.. and when she becomes her polar self.. well, that's when things got interesting.

You see, Amber had two sides to her. You have that childish, energetic, yet calm side. Then you have the dark, dangerous and sinister side that loved to make grown men squirm. It's what made her.. _interesting_.

The group made their way to the hive, mostly in relative silence, each lost in different thoughts.

* * *

**"Red Crown, this is Raven Wolf. We're detecting several forms moving across the rooftops! They're too small to be Hunters and too organized to be infected; too fast. Orders?"**

**"Raven Wolf, hold back. Don't go in until the identity of these beings is known."**

**"I think- I think its _Evolved_!"**

**"How sure are you, soldier?"**

**"They're fast- they jump and move with precision. I think they ha-"**

**"Raven Wolf, they what? Raven Wolf, respond. Repeat; _respond_!"**

Silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. c: Review for Evolved. n_n Adios for now.


End file.
